


Move Me Along

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, amensia, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Carol Danvers x Fem!Reader/OFCPrompt Request: Anonymous- 12: I don’t even care that you’re breaking me. I am an absolute fucking moron because I’m always going to love you.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Carol Danvers Reader Inserts





	Move Me Along

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks for sending this in! Sorry it took so long. Originally, I had not included Carol as someone I would write for in the dialogue prompt list I created, but instead of not doing it, I just saved it for near the end so I could have time to obsess her character. Is it accurate? I sure hope so (I watched Captain Marvel an unhealthy amount of times).
> 
> Warnings: Dis pretty sad ngl

“It’s over.”

Those words had put your world to an abrupt stop. There was a sudden hollowness in your ears as if everyone was fading away and you could only hyper-focus on those words.

You’re confused.

The day started off normal. It was a beautiful day out, you had gotten your work done early in the week knowing that Carol was coming home today. As a pilot, she was often gone, but the time apart was never something that bothered you.

You had your thing going on, and she had her thing. The best part of was making time out of your guys’ crazy lives to be together. 

You liked that.

You love her. 

And you thought she loved you too.

So, you’re confused to how you’re now sitting here at your guys’ favorite café, favorite drinks in hand, and Carol telling you it’s over between the two of you.

“Why?” You breathed out, suddenly feeling like you had no air in your lungs.

Maybe it was something you did? Or something you said.

Whatever it was, it had to be something you could fix, right?

But Carol doesn’t offer an explanation.

No explanation means there’s no way for you to fix it.

“It just is,” Carol says, shrugging her shoulders at you with her arms crossed as if she doesn’t know what else to tell you. 

And you’re not sure what hurts more. 

The fact that it’s over or that there’s seemingly no reason behind it (or Carol doesn’t care about you enough to dignify you with a reason).

You don’t say anything in return. You shakily put your cup of coffee down, barely even noticing how nosily it clanks against its plate. You get up, grab your bag, not bothering to say anything to Carol before you leave.

She doesn’t say anything to make you stay.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

The next two weeks are hell.

You spent the first three days ugly crying in your bed, not even bothering to get up to shower. You consumed unhealthy amounts of ice cream and then binged watched shitty romance movies.

Why did anyone invent The Notebook anyways? What utter garbage fills people with false ideas about love.

Eventually, you couldn’t stomach romance movies anymore and went back to work.

“Jesus, you look like shit,” your coworker, Shuri, tells you as you take your seat in your office.

“Thanks,” you grumble, only catching your appearance on your computer screen.

God, you did look like shit.

Your eyes were puffy and red, you were blotchy in general. Your hair was barely together in the ponytail you put it in, and you didn’t even bother putting on makeup. 

You looked and felt like a train wreck.

Your head immediately falls into your hands as your fingers lightly press against your eyes.

“Damn, what happened?” Shuri asked as she came into your office completely and shut the door. You hadn’t come to the office for a couple days, and you hadn’t exactly answered anyone’s texts.

You mumbled something, but it was unintelligible.

“What?” Shuri asked with furrowed brows.

“I got dumped!” You said more clearly, bringing your face out of your hands.

The words were a sharp reminder that Carol left you like _nothing._

Your eyes water again and you’re so frustrated from crying all the time. 

“Bitch, what? I thought everything was fine. You were practically skipping out of the office last week.” Shuri demanded with a hard frown. 

You scoffed, “Well, I guess it wasn’t fine. I don’t know. I don’t know why it’s over.”

“You telling me Carol dumped you and gave you no explanation?” Shuri asked with narrowed eyes because that sounded like bullshit.

You had a headache forming, and you just looked extremely pitiful to Shuri.

“Okay, that is bullshit. I’m guessing you spent those last two weeks crying, eating ice cream, and watching shitty romance movies?”

You mumbled gibberish of your mouth, but it confirmed the truth to Shuri who rolled her eyes.

“Alright, two weeks of moping is enough. You need to get your ass on another date.”

You scrunched your face up at the thought.  
  
“I really don’t think I’m ready for another relationship, Shuri.”

“Who the fuck said anything about another relationship? Bitch, I said _a date_. You need to get out there, get your flirt on, get flirted on, let the chips fall where they fall. I know the perfect girl for you too. If your ass gets laid, great. If not, you’ll still have had a great time.” Shuri was already on her phone, texting away.

Shuri looks up at you, shoving her phone in your face. “Your date for tonight is named Natasha. Wear a nice dress and meet her at this bar, got it? If you don’t show up, your paperwork for this week will continuously and mysteriously go missing.”

You’re barely able to catch the name of the bar on her phone before she pulls it away. You groan loudly because there’s no way for you to get out of this date. Shuri can get very creative in making your work-life difficult. If she takes your physical and electronic copies of your paperwork for the upcoming week, you were going to be severely fucked for your upcoming projects.

Shuri just smugly grins at you before she leaves your office.

You suddenly wished you had just stayed home for the rest of your life. 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

You’re sipping on a screwdriver looking around in the crowded bar. It’s definitely a high-end bar, and you were glad Shuri told you to wear a nice dress.

You felt someone slide up next to you.

“You must be Shuri’s friend.”

An ungodly hot redhead with bedroom eyes and just the right sultry smile was looking and clearly talking to you. She identified you with such confidence; it made your throat go dry.

“Um,” you choked slightly. “Yeah, that’s me. How’d you know? Did Shuri send you a picture? Because if she did, that’s so unfair as I got nothing but your first name.”

Natasha huskily chuckled as she blinked.

“No,” she licked her lips. “Shuri’s exact words were, ‘look for an extremely hot piece of ass that also looks like someone killed her puppy.’”

You’re simultaneously blushing and wishing you could kill Shuri right now. You’re pretty sure she’s feeling so smug right now. 

The night goes on, and it occurs to you almost how out of the game you are. It was so easy once you fell into rhythm with Carol. Your type of flirting turned into banter with Carol. If you wanted sex, it was never a problem to drag Carol to the bedroom, or the couch, or just the floor. 

While chatting with Natasha was admittedly nice, there felt like an element of mind games to it. 

Like both of you were trying to feel exactly how the other wanted this night to end. 

You probably weren’t doing that good of a job. Your mind kept focusing in and out with thoughts about Carol, and when you caught yourself, you’re sure your face was showing signs of frustrations. 

“I’m just going to be upfront,” Natasha eventually said after you both had a couple drinks. “I’m interested in you. You’re smart, funny, and definitely easy on the eyes as Shuri described.”

You’re blushing again because you haven’t heard that from someone else in a long time. 

“But,” Natasha started again. “It’s clear your mind keeps wandering somewhere else. Shuri did warn me you had just gotten out of a long-term relationship and not looking to date, which is fine, as that’s not my priority either. But I need to know before the night continues on so I can have the proper expectations and have the correct behavior. Are you looking to come home with me tonight or not?”

You’re stunned by the bold behavior and a little panicked as you don’t have an answer. You thought you might have more time throughout the night to consider what you wanted to do. 

A part of you still felt like you were cheating on Carol if you went home with Natasha, but then you flared up at the thought.

There was no reason for you to need to feel like that. 

She dumped _you_.

If Carol somehow magically finds out you boned someone else two weeks after the breakup, then it was whatever! 

You sigh.

“Sorry,” you apologize to Natasha with a half-smile. “I’m…just a little out of the game. It’s pretty fresh, but you’re not so bad yourself.”

The joke gets Natasha quirking her lips at you. 

“You can take me home with you,” you tell Natasha, moving your hand across the bar and brushing your fingers lightly against her. 

The bedroom eyes are back.

The rest of the night falls easy, you let Natasha lead you through it. The drinks, the dancing, the grinding.

The next thing you know, you’re in her apartment building on the top floor, stumbling as she fumbles to get the two of you in.

You’re against the door, kissing messily.

It feels hot.

You like it. 

The feeling of someone else’s body on against yours.

You try to ignore the thoughts that you wish it were someone else, throwing yourself against Natasha, backing her until she hits her ridiculously large couch and falls back on it. You drop your purse on the floor as you climb over her.

She lets you take the lead as you fall atop of her, kissing her more aggressively, almost bruisingly.

Her hands are on your bare thighs as your dress as ridden up quite a bit. 

You moan softly against her lips, the sound stirring Natasha.

Before it can go any further, your phone starts ringing.

You break the kiss, almost laughing a bit as you grab your phone from your purse, your arm digging through the contents before you pull it out.

When you find it, you look at the screen briefly, not recognizing the number, and look at Natasha who nods for you to take it. Typically, you wouldn’t answer but if someone was calling you at this hour, it must be something.

“Hello?” You answer, breathlessly. Natasha’s still rubbing your thighs.

You hear someone asking to confirm who you are.

“Yes, this is she,” you answer, your attention going to Natasha who has a very dirty smirk on her lips. 

_“This is The Allen Hospital. You were listed as Miss Carol Danver’s emergency contact. Would you please come down to the hospital?”_

The words sober you instantly. You grab Natasha’s hands to stop them as you get off of her, stumblingly slightly as you did. You’re already grabbing your purse.

“Yes, I can. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

_“Miss Danvers was in a motor vehicle accident…”_

More things were said, but it feels like it’s just passing right over your head because you can’t get over that Carol is hurt. 

You hang up the phone.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Natasha asks. She’s standing next to you now, lipstick a little smudged.

“I have to go,” you say hurriedly as you put on your shoes. “Carol was in an accident. I’m sorry, I just–I have to go.”

You don’t say anything else, not even letting Natasha get a word in as you leave her apartment, aggressively hitting the elevator button.

You have to walk a few blocks before you see a cab and hail it.

Honestly, you don’t even remember the drive. Just the words that Carol has been in an accident over and over echoing in your head.

You pay the cab driver, not even bothering for change as you rush in through the door.

“Hi,” you say breathlessly to the front desk lady. “I’m here for Carol Danvers? I got a call earlier.”

The receptionist seems to know who you’re talking about right away and directs you to the emergency room. 

“She’s in surgery. Please wait here, and the doctor will be out when he’s finished.”

You literally want to start screaming because now you have to wait after they called and drop this bombshell on you?!

But you hold it in. 

You don’t know how long you wait. You’ve sat, paced back and forth, leaned against the wall, and prayed until the red light turns off.

You sigh as the doctor comes out.

“Is she okay?” You ask immediately.

The doctor smiles lightly at you.

“Yes, she’ll be fine,” the doctor reassures you first. You burst into tears of relief after hearing that, and the doctor put his hand on your shoulder to comfort you.

After that, he slowly explains what happened.

A drunk driver ran a red light and hit Carol as she was on her motorbike, crossing an intersection. 

She hit her head pretty hard, had multiple fractured bones, two broken ribs, and a broken arm.

But she’ll live.

She’ll make a full recovery.

They let you go in to see Carol once they set her up in bed.

She looks so bruised, but the way her chest lightly falls up and down brings you relief like no other.

You sit in the chair, your jacket over your lap as you sigh.

Why did Carol keep you as an emergency contact?

Did she forget?

Should you leave?

You decided you weren’t going to leave until Carol woke up and you could at least affirm with your own eyes that she was completely okay, no matter how dumb you looked.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

It was the small noise in the background that started to wake you up. You groggily opened your eyes to find another hospital blanket on you.

Confusedly, you sat up straighter, groaning lightly at the kinks in your neck from sleeping at such an awkward angle.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

You looked over to see Carol was awake, head wrapped up in bandages, smiling as she looked at you. She had her arm in a cast and in a sling while she used her other arm to eat her food. The TV was on. 

It seemed she was up for a while.

You got up immediately to her bedside to check on her. She looked pretty beat up, but she was pretty energetic.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Carol shrugged her shoulder. “Everything kind of hurts like a bitch, but the doctor says I’ll live, so I guess life is good.” 

You want to chuckle, but you’re exhausted from getting that call last night and now seeing Carol in front of you like she didn’t just rip your heart out and stomp on it was too much for you.

“Okay,” you breathed out. “I’m just going to check with the doctor once more before I go.”

You’re about to leave, but then Carol grabs you with her good hand.

“No,” Carol nearly whines. “You can’t just abandon your girlfriend here. If you’re going to leave, at least bring me some good food. This jello makes me want to vomit.”

The words froze you immediately, hand tensing in Carol’s.

“What?”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“Post-traumatic amnesia?” You repeat the doctor.

He nods, sympathetically to you.

“Yes, luckily, she was wearing her helmet, but she was knocked around quite a few times when the car hit her.”

“Is it permanent?” You ask. This was too much. Didn’t these things only happen in lousy soap dramas?

You went to find the doctor immediately, only stiffly smiling at Carol before you left.

Apparently, Carol was aware that she already had amnesia when the nurse helped her after she first woke up, and you were still sleeping.

Carol had only lost about a month and a half worth of memories. That hit you in the gut like nothing else.

Because if Carol only remembered up to a month and a half ago where she was clearly still in love with you, then your break up was more spontaneous on her end. 

The doctor tilted his head.

“I can’t guarantee. It’s different for everyone. Some remember the next day, some months from now, some never. I have some medication for her to try to help. I would recommend that you just continue on as normal, no sudden or big changes as it would stress her out. The normalized environment might jog her memory.”

That was not what you wanted to hear. 

This was morally wrong, it had to be. As much as she wanted to return to normal with Carol, wasn’t this lying?

You look through the small window of the door to see Carol still sitting there, eating her jello even though she said she hated it, watching TV. She turned over, noticing you looking at her and gave you a wide smile where her eyes disappeared.

You smiled lightly back.

But it was for Carol.

And you still loved her.

So whatever you had to do, you would do it for her.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“This makes me feel like an old couple. I kind of like it.”

You rolled your eyes at Carol as you wheeled her out of the hospital. She was discharged after a couple days. Her legs were still pretty banged up, so she wouldn’t be walking for a while.

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I would wheel you around in our old age.

Carol let out a burst of laughter, “that’s ice-cold, baby.”

You swallowed hearing Carol call you that. The entire thing was still rubbing you the wrong way, even though you were secretly so happy. 

The last couple of days, you had to run back and forth from the hospital and home, rummaging through your garbage bags of the things you were trying to throw away that were Carol’s, putting all the pictures, clothing, and trinkets back. 

You told Carol that she should stay at your place while she was recovering and she agreed easily. 

You hailed a cab who helped Carol get in along with her wheelchair.

You took a deep breath before you got in.

You could do this.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“You’re fucking kidding, right?”

You sighed as you shook your head. 

“No, she really doesn’t remember.”

Shuri had her tongue at the side, jabbing the inside of her cheek, wide-eyed and blinking as you told her what happened.

“So you’re just pretending that this break-up never happened?”

“You make it sound like I’m a crazy ex. The doctor said to just bring her back to her normal environment. No sudden or big changes.”

“Well, not to be _that bitch_ , but her dumping you out of nowhere maybe mean she doesn’t care as much. Maybe it won’t be a big sudden or change for her.”

You glare a little at Shuri who merely holds up hands up in surrender before sighing again.

“I don’t know. She still loves me at this point, and I don’t want to risk doing anything that might hurt her.”

“And you’re just fine with having to kiss, hug, cuddle, talk, and touch her while pretending it’s not killing you inside?” Shuri cocked a brow.

You shrugged.

Shuri shook her head with a slight roll of her eyes.

“You are a masochist,” she huffed under her breath. 

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

It’s getting harder, but you don’t dare admit that.

Every kiss, every cocky grin, soft-touch was killing you.

Talking as if nothing happened, like she didn’t just dump you like a sack of potatoes was killing you.

But even though it was killing you, you didn’t want to give it up. 

Because in this moment, Carol still loved you.

And all you want is Carol’s love.

“What are you thinking about?” Carol asked as you were lying carefully next to her in bed, face nuzzled into her while Carol had her good arm wrapped around you.

You mumbled something into her side, eyes closed.

“Hmm?” Carol hummed as she didn’t catch it, laughing a little. “Baby, I can’t hear you at all.”

You shifted your face as you opened your eyes with a little pout. “I said, I’m thinking about how you talk too much. Have you considered trying to sleep?”

Carol started laughing, using her arm that was around you to jab at your sides while you laughed and wiggled around.

“You’re such a little shit,” Carol eventually stopped tickling you, letting the laughter die down again, the calm washing over the two of you. She looks over to you, a crooked grin on her lips.

“I love you,” she says quietly.

The words hurt you in a different way, and it’s unfair, you think.

You swallow.

“I love you too.”

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

There’s something off.

Carol can’t put her finger on it, but you’ve been acting strangely for the last two weeks. 

She’s got amnesia, she’s not stupid. Something must’ve happened within the month and a half, but she just can’t figure out what though.

It kind of seemed like you were savoring every moment with her, trying to slowly drag out every moment. At first, Carol thought it was because she was in a serious accident and that must’ve freaked you out, and you were just so thankful she was alive.

But then it was like every time she gave you any affection, you were holding back. 

You always reciprocated, but still, it didn’t feel the same to Carol.

She was starting to wonder if you had fallen out of love with her a month and a half ago and just staying here because it was helping Carol recover.

She prayed that wasn’t the case because you were the love of her life.

And Carol doesn’t know how she’d go on without you.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Tonight was movie night, but instead of staying in, Carol had wanted to go to the movie theatre. 

Since she had to take time off of work due to her injuries, she wanted to make the most of it. 

The movie was awful but granted, they went to see a horror movie, and horror movies usually had awful plots. 

Still, you had jumped into Carol’s side multiple times, which had Carol grinning. 

Maybe Carol was thinking about it too much, and you were just being weird due to the accident.

It was a beautiful evening out so the two of you had decided to walk back to your place, chatting about the horror movie and what both of you believe would’ve made the movie better.

You where wheeling Carol from behind, chatting happily when you crossed paths with someone unexpectedly.

“Natasha,” you breathed. 

The redhead seemed to be on her way to the theatre and surprised to see you as well. The two of you were so caught up in that one night, you never exchanged any contact information.

Granted, it was possible Shuri would’ve kept her friend in the loop of what happened if Natasha cared enough to ask.

Natasha greeted you quietly, a mumble really before she looked down to see Carol, a slight rise in her brow.

Carol returned the look.

Natasha looked back at you, smiling slightly. 

The three of you stood there in silence. You weren’t sure about what to do as Carol didn’t know about Natasha and would definitely care about her now since she doesn’t remember breaking up. 

Natasha seemed to catch the tension in you and let you off.

“We should catch up another time,” Natasha tells you, ignoring the look on Carol’s face completely. “You know where to find me.”

With that, Natasha walked off, leaving the two of you behind.

“Who was that?” Carol asked sourly.

You went back to wheeling Carol, sighing quietly so the blonde couldn’t hear it.

“A friend,” you mumbled.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Now, it was really bothering Carol.

Ever since you guys bumped into that redhead, Carol couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

It’s not like she suspected you cheating on her or anything, but there was a pit in her stomach that told her something important really did happen in the month and a half she forgot.

You were currently at work, so it gave Carol time to be by herself. 

Her phone started ringing. Carol looked down to see it was her coworker calling her.

“Sup, Maria,” Carol greeted.

_“Hey, I’m just finishing my break, but I thought I’d call to check on you. Heard you were in an accident. You doing alright?”_

Carol hummed, “Yeah, luckily, I have my girlfriend to take care of me.”

“Girlfriend? You’re dating again already?”

Carol reared her head back slightly and furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean?”

_“You know, you broke up with your girlfriend like almost two months ago, and you were such a whiny, devastated baby, I didn’t think you were going to date anyone else anytime soon. Ah, shit–I got to go. I’ll call you again later.”_

Maria hung up the call, but Carol was left with more questions than ever.

She broke up with you?

Carol couldn’t fathom why she would ever break up with you. You were everything to her. 

But if she broke up with you…why were you back here…pretending like it never happened?

Was it for her?

Carol bit the tip of her thumb lightly.

She lowered her hand and closed her eyes, willing anything to return to her. It was sudden when she could hear the voices and see the images.

_“You could never give her the life that she wants, you know that.”_

_“You’re always gone, and life is unpredictable for you. Do you ever see yourself settling down? Finding a different job to give her something stable?”_

_“You do good work, Danvers. You’ve sacrificed a lot to get where you are, can you sacrifice her too to go further?”_

Carol immediately lifted the palm of her hand to her eye, a massive headache forming as she scrunched her closed eyes tightly and hissed in pain.

Fuck, Carol thought. She wished she could’ve lived in this play pretend forever.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“I’m home!” You locked the front door behind you, sighing in relief. It was such a long day, and you ended up having to stay late at the office for your project. 

“Did you eat yet?” You called out to Carol, walking through the hall. Maybe the two of you could just order in. You were way too tired to cook, and you weren’t going to try to make Carol cook with her one arm. 

There was no answer.

“Carol?” You called out once more, but when you reached the end and turned the corner, Carol was there in her wheelchair, but with her bag packed.

“Carol,” you breathed out, looking at the scene before you. Carol was sitting there with her jaw clenched. 

And you knew.

“You remembered,” you said to no one in particular, but Carol nodded.“You lied to me,” Carol said, but there was no anger in her voice.

“I took you back to where you were a month and a half ago,” you reasoned.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Carol argued back, and you scoffed.

“And what? Ignore the doctor’s orders? Break the news to you that you dumped me with no explanation and _broke my heart_? Yeah, that would play over well with you.”

Carol clenched her jaw again as you were right. As confused as she was, she would’ve never believed that she broke up with you. 

Still.

“Why did you do it?” Carol asked.

“What?” You responded confusedly, crossing your arms over yourself with furrowed brows.

“Why did you do _this_? Why did you help me, play along like nothing was wrong?”

“Well, why did you break up with me?”

Carol shut her mouth.

“I’m not going through this with you again,” she shook her head, and you exploded.

You _deserved_ an answer.

White-hot anger overcoming you as you looked back at Carol. Tears were burning in the back of your eyes as they began to water.

“We never went through it in the first place!” You yelled at her. “ _Fuck you_ , Carol! You’re a fucking selfish asshole! I did this because I wanted to help _you_. Do you think it was easy? Pretending like you didn’t smash a heart into a million pieces, that I’m somehow not worth any explanation? Every time you touched me, kissed me, hugged me, or told me you loved me…do you know how _hard_ that was?”

“Then why did you do? You didn’t have to! You could’ve told me the truth, and as hard as it would’ve been for me, I would’ve found out it was true!” Carol yelled back. 

“ _Because I still love you!_ ” You shouted.

It was quiet with Carol having nothing to say. Tears were overflowing down your cheeks at you quietly choked on a sob. You placed your palms over your eyes, your lips were trembling as you angrily wiped at your tears with shaky hands. 

“Even though I knew we would have to go through this if you regained your memory, I still wanted this. Even if it was just temporary, I wanted you to love me again.” You whispered.

It was heartbreaking, like someone was taking a sledgehammer to you. 

You desperately just wanted to ask Carol why doesn’t she love you anymore?

“This was breaking you,” Carol quietly said.

Your shoulders slumped with a shake of your head, a small, hallow laughter leaving you.

“You know what the worst part is?” You asked, not expecting her to answer. **“I don’t even care that you’re breaking me. I am an absolute fucking moron because I’m always going to love you.”**

Carol called your name, but you shook it off, turning back around to leave your place.

The air was cold and bit at the apples of your cheeks as you walked quickly outside. The further you could get away, the better. 

You knew that Carol would be gone by the time you came back.

Crying more freely, you wiped at your tears.

You thought it might’ve been easier the second time she broke up with you, but it hurt just as much as the first time.

If anything, it was worse since you still had no answers to why it was over.

Even though you were always going to love Carol, maybe you would just have to learn how to live with the answer, _‘it just is.’_


End file.
